Testing fanfiction's uploading featuresmessing with fonts formatting
by lightmecigar
Summary: Fanfictions categories are pretty much crossovers! Whaatttt. This is just a test story. Seeing what it's like to upload a story to fanfiction. Finding out there's a character limit in the "Title". Testing, testing, here we go.
1. No long titles allowed :(

**Now I wanna test how to upload and separate a story into parts. Chapters.**

It's been waayyy too long. I meant try this out for many, many years but I wasn't sure if I wanted to maintain this or if I would even keep it. This site's been out since when? The late 90s? I wanna see how it looked like back then. Back when the internet seemed like a smaller place.

* * *

"But I'm not good at anything!" Well, I have good news - throw enough hours of repetition at it and you can get sort of good at anything...But while I was failing miserably at my career, I wrote in my spare time for eight straight years, an article a week, before I ever made real money off it. It took 13 years for me to get good enough to make the _New York Times_ best-seller list. It took me probably 20,000 hours of practice to sand the edges off my sucking.

Don't like the prospect of pouring all of that time into a skill? Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the sheer act of practicing will help you come out of your shell - I got through years of tedious office work because I knew that I was learning a unique skill on the side. People quit because it takes too long to see results, because they can't figure out that the process _is_ the result.

-6 Harsh Truths That Will Make You A Better Person

* * *

Then I tried uploading the same document to chapter 2. Okay, so that's how you add chapters. See if this formatting thing works...

If I want to update changes to the chapter do I do it here?

Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Chairman, friends of the society, your dummy Royal Highness. _(she gives a dummy wave)_ Once again, the year has come full circle, and for me there can be no greater privilege, and honor, than to that to which it is my lot to have befallen this evening. There can be no finer honor than to welcome into our midst tonight a guest who has not only done only more than not anyone for our Society, but nonetheless has only done more. He started in the film industry in 1924, he started again in 1946, and finally in 1963. He has been dead for four years, but he has not let that prevent him from coming here this evening. _(he gets out an onion and holds it to his eyes; tears pour out)_ Ladies and gentlemen, no welcome could be more heartfelt than that which I have no doubt you will all want to join with me in giving this great showbiz stiff. Ladies and gentlemen, to read the nominations for the Light Entertainment Award, the remains of the late Sir Alan Waddle.


	2. And I rename my chapters in Manage stor-

**Now I wanna test how to upload and separate a story into parts. Chapters.**

It's been waayyy too long. I meant try this out for many, many years but I wasn't sure if I wanted to maintain this or if I would even keep it. This site's been out since when? The late 90s? I wanna see how it looked like back then. Back when the internet seemed like a smaller place.

* * *

"But I'm not good at anything!" Well, I have good news - throw enough hours of repetition at it and you can get sort of good at anything...But while I was failing miserably at my career, I wrote in my spare time for eight straight years, an article a week, before I ever made real money off it. It took 13 years for me to get good enough to make the _New York Times_ best-seller list. It took me probably 20,000 hours of practice to sand the edges off my sucking.

Don't like the prospect of pouring all of that time into a skill? Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the sheer act of practicing will help you come out of your shell - I got through years of tedious office work because I knew that I was learning a unique skill on the side. People quit because it takes too long to see results, because they can't figure out that the process _is_ the result.

-6 Harsh Truths That Will Make You A Better Person


End file.
